¿Eres feliz, Naruto?
by Rossue
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, pero Naruto aún puede sentirse un poco triste y nostálgico pensando que nunca será feliz. Kurama junto a Kushina le hacen ver cuán feliz debe ser


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicado especialmente a Nellie. Se te quiere.**

* * *

 **¿Eres feliz, Naruto?**

Ahora que todo a terminado hay cientos de preguntas en el aire. Su corazón late fuerte, sabe que ya no está más solo. Ahora hay gente que le ama.

¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas para que la gente se diera cuenta de que él no era malo?

Ahora si mira a su pasado, solamente puede ver un niño triste que no tiene amor, que es apartado del resto mundo por llevar una bestia dentro de sí. Nadie entendía, solamente miraban el lado bueno de la historia, ello eran felices a costa de su tristeza. Pero eso no le importó, él siguió adelante. Él quería convertirse en alguien digno de admirar. Él quería ser un héroe.

—Lo has logrado, Naruto —le dice Kurama en su interior. Él siempre ha estado allí haciéndole compañía, solamente él sabe cuán grande han sido sus tristezas.

—Kurama, lo hemos logrado —señala con nostalgia el ninja rubio, pues él nunca ha trabajado solo porque a puesto en práctica lo que Kakashi-sensei le ha enseñado con el pasar de los años. Él no es una escoria, él trabaja en equipo y para su equipo.

Su nombre y el de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi quedarán para siempre grabados en la historia. Quedarán para siempre grabados en su corazón. Cuando muera lo primero que hará es buscar a su madre y padre para contarle sobre sus aventuras. Aunque ellos no estén a su lado, Naruto puede sentir el calor de ambos sobre él, puede sentir besos en su frente de parte de su madre y también puede sentir cómo la mano de su padre golpea levemente su hombro para que no se rinda y siga adelante.

Mientras el atardecer culmina, Naruto puede notar cómo Sasuke duerme en la cama de al lado en el Hospital de Konoha. Están lastimados hasta el alma. Pero vale la pena, Sasuke ya no será un chico malo y Sakura ya no derramará más lágrimas por él. Todo esa tristeza se ha ido, aunque el pasado siga allí. Pero Naruto está dispuesto a seguir adelante aunque el pasado y Kurama sean un recuerdo de que él nunca ha sido completamente feliz. Pero está dispuesto a no dejarse caer en la tristeza. Nunca prometerá ser feliz para siempre, las tristezas llegarán y él lo sabe, pero tratará de ser feliz

—¡Maldito idiota, duerme! —gruñe Sasuke a su lado, está totalmente despierto. Tiene la misma cara de dolor de siempre.

—Pensé que dormías —señala el ninja rubio, quien aún sueña con ser Hokage.

—Lo hacía hasta que sentí que te sentabas de nuevo en la cama, más vale que regreses a dormir. Sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura puede venir en cualquier momento y si no te mira descansando probablemente nos reviente el culo a ambos a golpes —Sasuke habla como un anciano, Naruto ríe. Se siente tan feliz que no tiene miedo de que Sakura llegue y los golpee aún más a ambos por no descansar—. No quiero pagar por tu estupidez.

La puerta se abre.

¡Mierda!

—Sakura —dice con suavidad, su felicidad se ha ido y comienza a temblar, lleva su mirada a Sasuke quien finge estar durmiendo plácidamente.

—No —esa voz, Kakashi. Su corazón deja de latir de manera desenfrenada y la felicidad regresa—. Celebra mientras puedas.

Y lo hará y no sólo porque Sakura no ha entrado a regañarlo a él y a Sasuke, lo hará porque ya no hay más tristezas. Porque todo estará bien, la guerra ha terminado y ya ni habrá más enemigos. Lo hará porque ya no es el niño triste que se sentaba en aquel columpio. Ahora es solamente Naruto Uzumaki, la persona más feliz del mundo ninja.

—Kakashi-sensei —llama a su maestro, su voz es nostálgica y ronca. Hay felicidad y dolor en ella—. ¿Mamá estará orgullosa de mí?

Todo parece congelarse alrededor.

—Las madres de ambos están orgullosas, Sasuke, Naruto, ambas madres están orgullosas —dice Kakashi.

El sol está cayendo y todo es hermoso. La aldea se está reconstruyendo poco a poco, sabe que todos deben estar preparados para los funerales. Debe recuperarse rápido. Debe decirle adiós a todas aquellas personas que confiaron en él.

—¿Me perdonaron la vida? —pregunta Sasuke.

Naruto puede sentir cómo Sasuke desea seguir viviendo, pero esta vez no por venganza, sino para bien. Para redimirse.

—Aún se habla de ello —informa Kakashi, su voz es pesada—. Sakura se está esforzando mucho junto con Tsunade con unos brazos artificiales.

La charla sigue una hora más, pero Naruto no se puede concentrar en nada más que ver cómo la noche llega.

—Kurama, ¿crees que mamá es feliz? —pregunta a la bestia con cola en su interior.

—Kushina siempre supo que serías un héroe —le consuela Kurama. El nueve colas puede sentir cómo Naruto comienza a sentirse triste. Pero no es hora de estar triste—. No te pongas triste, idiota, Minato debió contarle que eres el héroe de la guerra y que eres el chico que ella esperaba. Sabe que te bañas casi todos los días y que no eres quisquilloso con la comida. Probable mente Minato le dijo que Sakura se parece mucho a ella.

—Pero, Sakura-chan tiene a Sasuke.

—Naruto, hay muchas probabilidades en el mundo. Después de todo tú sigues siendo el hijo que Kushina quería. No las has decepcionado. ¿Quieres ver?

Y detrás de Kurama aparece la imagen esbelta de Kushina. Ella sonríe mientras camina hacia él.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer en el rostro de Naruto.

—Naruto —llama su madre. Ambos pueden notarlo, que él a regresado a ser un niño de cinco años. Se abrazan el uno al otro tan fuerte que su amor no tiene medida—, mamá sabe que estás bien, sé que eres un niño sano, que eres feliz y que a pesar de la tristeza sigues queriendo salvar al mundo ninja.

—Mamá —dice Naruto con voz tierna, aún no puede creerlo.

—Sé que no eres el mejor de la clase, pero eres mi hijo y eso me hace sentir orgullo. Tampoco eres quisquilloso con la comida. Comes Ramen como si fuera tu vida. Y la chica que amas actualmente… —Kushina suspira—… Naruto, estoy orgullosa sin importar qué. Te amo sin importar nada. Lamento dejarte solo. Perdón —y ella comienza a llorar. Se comienza a desvanecer poco a poco entre luces blancas y brillantes. Ya es hora de regresar—. Kurama, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. Adiós, Naruto, espero nos volvamos a ver algún día.

—Yo también te amo, mamá —solloza viendo cómo ella desaparece de sus brazos.

Kushina desaparece por completo regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Él regresa a ser el mismo de antes. Kurama está frente a él viéndole con nostalgia. De cierta manera se siente triste, no quería que ella se fuera. Hay un grado de nostalgia dentro de él que no puede describir. Pero ahora es feliz,. Kushina está orgullosa de él sin importar qué.

—¿Eres feliz, Naruto? —pregunta Kurama.

Naruto sabe la respuesta. A pesar del pasado, del presente y el futuro…

—Sí, soy feliz —confirma, en su corazón aún late el deseo de ser Hokage.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir que amé el capítulo de hoy del anime y me hizo llorar. Espero disfrutaran del One Shot.**

 **Les quiere, Ray**.


End file.
